The present invention relates to cartons and more particularly to a carton for holding an insert of air freshener material.
Air fresheners are sometimes sold in outer cartons or containers having one or more openings in the container wall for allowing room air to circulate over the face of the air freshener material. In one type of carton, the openings are covered with a panel of release paper. When a consumer is ready to use the air freshener, the release paper is peeled from the face of the container to allow room air to begin circulating through the openings. In another type of carton, a consumer activates the air freshener material by squeezing the material to release an encapsulated active ingredient.
Molded plastic containers, usually consisting of a molded shell and a separate molded cover, have been employed to hold air freshener material. While known molded plastic containers have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the costs of making and using such containers are higher than might be desired. The shell and cover must be molded in separate operations and stored in unassembled form until the air freshener insert is loaded into place. The cover then must be glued or otherwise secured to the shell to provide a closed container.
The extra time required for the separate manufacturing operations and for the assembly operations can be translated into terms of increased manufacturing costs. The fact that the molded shells and covers must be shipped and stored in their molded form can increase manufacturing costs and may create storage problems for the manufacturer.